inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
OJ
OJ (Orange Juice), labeled The Normal Guy, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is a team member on Team Chickenleg. Personality OJ is the most mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, however, he can be quite naive. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate, and has aquaphobia. OJ also appears to hold onto past memories closely, as even after two episodes, he is angry at Bomb for shattering him. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, OJ, along with many others, was not seen jumping off the cliff. It is unknown if he did jump and failed or didn't jump at all. In a later episode, OJ remarks that he doesn't really remember what he did during the challenge, and probably "just stood around and didn't interact with anything". All of the characters were seen in the beginning however. In A Lemony Lesson, OJ was seen before the intro with Salt who was talking to him but OJ seemed very un-interested. Salt sees her friend Pepper and the two run towards each other in slow-mo. OJ appears in the middle and Salt runs into him. After Balloon chose Pickle who chose Taco, Balloon chose OJ. Pepper then joined, followed by Bomb and Salt. These 7 made up Team Chickenleg. OJ was also seen briefly with Bomb and Balloon when Balloon kicked Taco into the tree. In The Arena Of Death, OJ was chosen to be in the challenge along with Salt, Pepper and Taco. After Nickel threw a boomerang rock which hit Pepper (causing Salt to jump off too) OJ threw a rock aiming for Nickel, Paintbrush jumped in the way to save him but the rock hit him causing him to collide with Nickel. Baseball then hit a rock and accidentally hit OJ which made him break. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon, OJ and Bomb were seen talking about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. Balloon then convinces the two to form an alliance with him. Although Bomb didn't quite understand, OJ became suspicious after Balloon accidentally announced his "plan". OJ was seen a second time sitting with Bomb ordering Chinese food, in which he was holding later in the episode where be tripped and the box of rice hit Bomb causing him to explode. He was seen at the end, on his side being yelled at by Fan. In The Stacker, OJ was seen with Marshmallow as she was saying how she thought the competition was easy. After the clip, he was seen stacking his 3rd golfball. Because of that, he was immune and not up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, OJ was the #3 in the obstacle course for Team Chickenleg, which meant he had to cross a plank over a gorge with a spinning saw. He had to search inside the vat of guacamole for the baton because Pickle never emerged to give it to him. He finally retrieved the baton and ran to the plank where Marshmallow was already moving. He threatened her and she hit a button which caused the plank to collapse. He fell down into the gorge and was shattered once he hit the blade. In Sugar Rush, Bomb and OJ went against Balloon at Elimination Time!, and voted for him. Fortunately for them, Balloon got 4 other votes, and was eliminated. He was later seen talking with Bomb about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But they're alliance was gone, so they invited Pickle and Tao into the alliance. In the challenge, he was asked by Bomb to work with him, and OJ agreed. They later found a tree with candy stuck in the branches and OJ called it a "candy tree." The two then teamed up to retrieve the candy, and got 40 pieces from the tree. In the end, their team lost, but they both got immunity for being the only ones to find candy. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ points out that MePhone4S's cookies are missing. Once OJ got the cookie, he handed it to Bomb explaining he couldn't eat it. He was seen again calling 4S's remark homocidal. Pickle whispers to OJ about his hatred for MePhone4S. OJ was seen again yelling at 4S for killing Pickle. Being the first one to jump into the quicksand, OJ started to sink and drown, Paintbrush runs in after him doing the same. With Taco, OJ asks her about getting across when she spits out a trail of lemons, which OJ jumps across with Taco, winning immunity. After they gets across, OJ starts to tell Marshmallow and Taco about his hatred towards MePhone4S, and how he wanted MePhone4 back. Marshmallow then reveals that she has a time machine that she got from Wal-Mart. They travel back into the past behind a bush as Marshmallow gives her idea to OJ, who comments that Wal-Mart seems to have everything. OJ grabs MePhone4 and replaces him with the dummy while time is stopped. Towards the end, Salt begins to ask OJ, who recently returned, how they were able come back. OJ begins to explain, but Salt covers OJ's mouth, telling him that he's boring her. In The Snowdown, OJ was first seen in this episode dodging an axe thrown at him by MePhone4, but hit by another axe again. Bomb later starts to say to OJ he wants to get a tree, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets inbetween Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. OJ and Salt were seen crossing the lake but failing numerous times. While crossing, Salt tries to appeal to OJ saying that it was similar to ice skating (only to show OJ unamused), which she then stats that its quite romantic, which begins to creep out OJ. The two make it to the end of the lake, only to realize that the great tree they saw earlier, was just a small pathetic little tree. OJ then points out that they're distance earlier must've caused an illusion to make the tree look bigger. Salt starts to compliment OJ on his intelligence, only to make him even more uncomfortable, but then she takes out a mistletoe, implying that they should possibly kiss, when Bomb suddenly interrupts, stating they should get back. Salt, angered that her "plan" had failed, says that they should use the pathetic tree as a sled. The next scene shows Bomb, OJ and Salt sliding across the lake on the tree, with Salt cuddling with OJ, who is creeped out. Once at the other side, OJ angerly yells at Pickle about his horrible choice on the tree. He was seen decorating the tree with Salt and Taco. After MePhone4 explains his Christmas Spirit Theory, Salt is then shown hugging OJ, who is even more creeped out. When told an eliminated contestant is joining, he decided on Paper, while everyone else had their own thoughts. This episode showed a possible relationship between OJ and Salt. In Double Digit Desert, OJ reacts shocked to Paper's murder of Balloon along with others. OJ comments that the challenge may be racist, but MePhone corrects him, explaining that they were crossing into the Cactus Desert. Bow later lands next to OJ similar how she did before, shocking him. OJ seems relieved that Salt does not compete in the challenge, due to her being magnetic and stuck to the crane. During the challenge, OJ points out to Bomb of all the cactuses. Paper runs in and attempts to "save" OJ by throwing Bomb, who exploded, clearing the cactuses. Paper tells OJ to run, only to run into a cactus himself. He tells OJ to go on without him, who instead of helping, just leaves. OJ is shocked of Bomb's return, but then loses interest as Bomb begins to explain. The two make it to the electric fence, and OJ tells Bomb to help him make it over. Bomb kicks/punches OJ over the fence, and then decides to use threats to cause the fence to suddenly fly away. OJ and Bomb come across a pile of quicksand, which suddenly a giant straw falls into, and a brown monster begins to drink the quicksand. He annoucnes that his name is Tyler, OJ asks for his last name, only for Tyler to respond "BUNGARD!", scaring off OJ and Bomb. OJ and Bomb finally make it to the finish line and begin to decide who should win. OJ suggests himself because he is smarter, causing Bomb to slap him in anger, as the two begin to intensely stare at each other. After Bow wins, suddenly, Bomb pushes OJ, shattering him, and Bomb crosses the finish line, taking the win for himself. OJ is up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb to go on a trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, OJ is seen when MePhone asks about their trip. At elimination, OJ recieved 29 votes and got a bendy straw. OJ appears worried about the teams splitting, but is then reluctant from the alliance and quits, stating he cannot stand to work with Bomb after his behavior in the previous episode. He announces that he is making a new alliance, which Paper joins. He expresses his aquaphobia as MePhone states the challenge is underwater. Paper also shares the phobia, and gets a boat from Wal-Mart which the two sit in during the challenge. OJ appears upset while competing, Paper asks why, and he explains about Bomb's betrayal. Paper also shares the feeling between him and Knife, and tells OJ they will stick together, and he will be there for him. OJ tells Paper its a shame he ever went to Idiotic Island, which gives Paper bad flashbacks of his time in the island. He turns evil and throws OJ out of the boat. OJ reappears on the boat later, noticably filled with water instead of orange juice, apparently making him sick. He is knocked off the boat with Paper by the shark they reeled in. He later floats down to the bottom, saying he cannot compete anymore. He is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, OJ asks MePhone why he is getting rid of the recap. He is heard yelling at MePhone while he pushes it off a cliff. He comments that the changed animation is "hideous" and looks like a "crayon drawing". At elimination, OJ is suprised by the actual food, and recieves 22 votes for elimination. His cake is caught by Firey, disapointing him. OJ says his goodbyes to Bomb by saying he deserved his elimination because of his betrayal. He is offended by Marshmallow's rude comments later, and yells back at her. OJ is first in the challenge, but once again tells MePhone of his inability to swim. He jumps off the cliff anyway, but is shattered in mid-air by Apple's rock. He is put up for elimination. Trivia *OJ has shattered in Episodes 3, 6, 10 and 12. *OJ has been seen on his side numerous times, yet, the orange juice inside him does not spill. **He could however possibly be frozen. *OJ is the only contestant to appear on The Taco Show. *OJ has a fear of swimming, as shown in Episodes 11 and 12. *OJ was actually incorrect about his statment on chocolate. Both chocolate and orange juice are acidic. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_OJ.png OJidle.png OJ 4.png OJ 5.png OJ 6.png OJ 7.png OJ 8.png OJ 9.png OJ 10.png OJ 11.png OJ 12.png OJ 13.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png Ts2.png Ts3.png Ts4.png Ts5.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png Ojstack.jpg Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 2.35.47 PM.png Blah.jpg BombandOJ.png BombhelpingOJ.png Screen shot 2012-01-15 at 7.47.20 PM.png OJandSalt.jpg The Snowdown.jpg TeamChickenleg.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male